Curtain Call
by A. Kisses
Summary: Angel Kisses here! Changing over my fics to my new pen name. GWSM crossover with Phantom...
1. Default Chapter

Curtain Call  
By: Angel Kisses  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in my fics. I am merely borrowing them for your pleasure. -  
"Relax Usa, you'll get the part. I'm sure of it. You've only been practicing this part  
  
for what, the last three years?"  
  
"I know Ames, but I'm nervous as all hell. What if I choke and crack a note? I'd  
never be able to live with myself."  
  
"You'll be fine! You always did fine in high school, so why are you so worried and  
nervous now?"  
  
"That was high school. We're talking the big leagues now Ames! I heard that Duo  
  
Maxwell would be performing! And that Rei Hino is trying for the lead role! Rei Hino! Have  
you ever heard her voice?"  
  
"Yes, but can she act? You know you can't just give up because you think she's  
better then you Usa. Face it; you're a shoe in. Tell me again why I need to talk you up?"  
  
"Rei Hino."  
  
"Not good enough. You don't need me to tell you how good you are when you  
already know it. Listen; go take a hot bath or something. Relax and don't worry so much  
over it. I would hate it if you had a heart attack over all this stress."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeap, I'll be there bright and early."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."  
  
Usagi slumped back into her chair after hanging up the phone. Relax? How could  
she possibly do that? She'd been dying to have this part ever since her parents had first  
taken her to see the play. And tomorrow she was going to make it happen.  
  
She picked the script up off of the table and began reading through it again. Not that  
she needed to. She knew every line by heart. Every emotion, body movement, the lyrics,  
and pitches, were all burned into her mind.  
  
She soon sighed and stood up. Making her way to her bedroom, she paused by a  
mirror in the hallway.  
  
"Usagi," she said out loud, looking herself in the eye, "Tomorrow you will make it.  
You will be Christine."  
  
"Did you look at that turn out?" Mina asked, while taking her place at a long table.  
She noticed that the rest of the cast members were also at the table, located on a huge black  
stage.  
  
"This is why we waited until today to audition Christine's role. It always has the  
biggest turn out."  
  
"No offense sir, but can we hurry up and bring out the babes?"  
  
"Patience Duo, please," the man said. He then motioned for one of the stagehands to  
open the door and allow the applicants in.  
  
"Ladies, welcome," he said after they had filed in and found seats, "My name is  
Quatre Winner and I am the director. Your audition will consist of one scene acted out with  
the other cast members and a few bars of any song of your choice. I regret to inform you  
that you will not be singing or acting with the other main character today. So you must  
choose scenes without him."  
  
A series of groans arose from the applicants.  
  
"Now if you'll look behind you, you'll see two doors. You will be exiting through the   
right door where one of the members of the stage crew will direct you to the warm up area.  
We will be working in alphabetical order by last name and in groups of five. We will be  
calling the first group of ladies in twenty minutes. Thank you and good luck."  
  
After the ladies left, he instructed the on-lookers to sit in the last few rows and asked  
them to remain quiet.  
  
"Did anyone catch the groaners?" he asked, walking back to the table. Several of   
them nodded.  
  
"Good, if they are going to be upset, then they are not dedicated."  
  
"Then how did Duo get his part?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah! The only thing he's dedicated to is girls!" Lita added. The rest of the table  
cracked up laughing.   
  
"Hey! I happen to love my part!" he pouted.  
  
"Alright everyone, you know the routine," Quatre said, signaling for the first group to  
be showed in.  
A.N Ok minna, what do you think??? Kudos to who can guess the play already!! Let me know what you think. And who you think should be paired up!!  
  
hugs and Angel Kisses


	2. Curtain Call 2

Curtain Call Chpt. 2  
By: Angel Kisses  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer found in first chapter.  
  
Congrats to Angelique and Steph for guessing the play!! And so I have  
the next chapter out sooner, just for you two!!!  
  
Ami looked at her watch again for what seemed the millionth  
time that day. 'How can these people do this all day?' she questioned  
herself, giving a sympathic glance toward the stage. 'It must drive  
them crazy. I wonder who's who? They keep changing characters each  
time. I guess that's so no one will discover which role they are  
playing until opening night. Each one of the guys sound wonderful,  
it's hard to decide who's the Phantom.'  
  
"Thank you Miss Hammond. That's all we need. Next? Ah Miss  
Hino, which scene would you like to perform for us?"  
  
The ebony haired beauty smiled and replied, "I will be  
performing the scene before Think of Me, and I'd like to precede  
right into the song if I may?"  
  
"Of course Miss Hino, whenever you're ready."  
  
Several of the cast members got up to join her on the stage.  
  
Ami put down the book she was reading and paid the stage her  
full attention.  
  
Meg (as played by Mina): "Christine Daae could sing it, sir."  
  
Firmin (as played by Wufei): "The chorus girl?"  
  
Mina: "She's been taking lessons from a great teacher."  
  
Andre (as played by Trowa): "From who?"  
  
Christine (as played by Rei): "I don't know, sir..."  
  
Wufei: "Oh, not you as well. (To Trowa) Can you believe it? A  
house full - and we have to cancel!"  
  
Madame Giry (as played by Lita): "Let her sing for you,  
monsieur. She has been well taught."  
  
Reyer (as played by Heero): "From the beginning of the aria  
then, mam'selle."  
  
Rei begins to sing softly at first as if she's unsure of  
herself, then grows stronger.  
  
Think of me,  
Think of me fondly,  
When we've said good-bye.  
Remember me, once in a while,  
Please promise me you'll try.  
  
Wufei: "Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves.  
Trowa: "Don't fret, Firmin." Rei continues,  
  
When you find that once again you long  
to take your heart back and be free,  
If you ever find a moment,  
Spare a thought for me.  
  
Rei turns away from the table and faces the audience as the music grows stronger.  
  
We never said our love was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging as the sea,  
But if you can still remember,  
Stop and think of me.   
  
Think of all the things we've said and seen,  
Don't think about the things which might have been.  
  
Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind.  
  
Recall the days,  
Look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do,  
There will never be a day where  
I won't think of you.  
"Thank you Miss Hino, that's all we need." Quatre said.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
'Oh man, she was good,' Ami thought, 'I hope Usa will be  
better. This is going to be a tough one.'  
  
"Miss Tuskino, thank you for auditioning. Which will you be  
performing first for us?"  
  
"I would like to sing All I Ask of You and act the dialogue  
after it sir." She stood tall and calm, looking Quatre in the eyes. But inside she was shaking like a leaf. 'Please,' she thought to   
herself, 'Please let me do good.'  
  
"Sure thing Miss Tuskino. Mr. Yuy, if you would please?"  
  
'Oh my gosh, he's hot!' she thought, watching him arise from  
the table to join her by her side. 'Ok calm down. You've sung this  
thousands of times. Relax Usa.'  
  
Raoul (as played by Heero):  
  
No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, with you, besides you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here - With you, besides you  
To guard you and to guide you.  
  
Christine (as played by Usagi):  
  
Then say you'll love me every winter morning  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you  
  
Heero: Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
Your safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you  
  
Usa: All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me  
  
Heero: Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here beside you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you  
  
Usa: Say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me  
each night, each morning  
Say you love me  
  
Heero: You know I do  
  
Together: Love me, that's all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me that's all I ask of you  
Usa: "I must go. They'll wonder where I am. Wait for me Raoul!"  
  
Heero: "Christine, I love you!"  
  
Usa: "Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!"  
  
Heero: "And soon you'll be beside me!"  
  
Usa: You'll guard me, and you'll guide me."  
"Thank you Miss Tuskino. That's all we need." Quatre said.  
  
"Tha-Thank you, Mr. Winner."  
  
Ami had to sit on her hands to keep from clapping. She couldn't  
believe how beautiful Usagi had sung. And the way she interacted with  
the actor was amazing. 'I almost thought they were really in love or  
something,' she thought, wiping a tear from her eye. She was so proud  
of her best friend.  
  
"Thank you Miss Zurbreck. That's all we need," Quatre sighed.  
  
Duo looked at his watch. "Dang! It's been all day! I missed  
lunch!"  
  
"And guess what? It's not over yet. Let's go."  
  
They all left the table, taking their notes with them to  
compare in a room behind the stage.  
  
"Well, what did you all think?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Look at my notes! Scratches through all the names but two!" Mina said.  
  
"Mine too," Lita added in.  
  
"There were a lot of groaners out there," Trowa pointed out.  
  
"I too, have only two choices," Wufei agreed.  
  
"It's hard to choose, they were all so pretty! Ok, except that  
guy who tried out." Duo babbled.  
  
"Duo, who did you pick?" Relena asked.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah I have two I believe," he went looking through  
the mess, which were his notes.  
  
Relena nodded, "Me too."  
  
"So then," Quatre nodded his agreement, "Rei Hino or Usagi  
Tuskino?"  
"Rei sang better," Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Ah, but Usagi poured more emotion into everything. She's the  
better actress," Lita said.  
  
"Who's for Rei?" Quatre asked. Half of the group raised their  
hands.  
  
"And for Usagi?" The rest of the group all put their hands in  
the air. Which then caused a verbal war over who was the better  
choice.  
  
Quatre sighed, "This is what I get when I let the cast help  
huh?" He turned to the only quiet person in the room. "Well Heero,   
you have to sing and act with Christine the most, who do you choose?"  
  
A.N. I'm praying the spacing worked right for this chapter, unlike  
it did in the first. Any who, for those who haven't guessed yet, the play is Phantom of the Opera. I love the play to death, but I've only seen it live once. So I'm not sure what the scene numbers are. Who do you think should get the lead role? And who do you think the Phantom is? Duo? Wufei? Trowa? Maybe Heero? I haven't decided yet, so help me choose!!! .  
  
Hugs and Angel Kisses


	3. Curtain Call 3

Curtain Call 3  
Rated: PG-13  
By: Angel Kisses  
  
Disclaimer found in chapter 1."Usa, please sit. You're wearing a hole in the carpet."  
  
"I'm sorry Ames. I'm just worried about this part. They haven't called in three days.  
What if I don't get it? Do you think they call you just to let you know that you didn't get  
it? Why are they taking so long?" she rambled, still pacing around her apartment.   
  
"Usagi, sit! You're making me sea sick," she sat, "Have you tried calling them?"  
  
"At least three times everyday, but I just get redirected elsewhere."  
  
"I know what you need. A girl's day out. Come on, my treat. We'll get ice   
cream."  
  
"No thanks. I don't want to leave just in case they call."  
  
"You refusing ice cream? Now I'm worried. Usa, you need to chill."  
  
"I can't! I just want this part so bad!" she said, worrying her hands.  
  
The phone rang. Both girls stared at it. It rang again.  
  
"Usa, answer it."  
  
"I can't! I'm too scared!"  
  
It rang a third time.  
  
"Quick before they hang up!" Ami yelled in excitement.  
  
"Hello?" Usa breathed into the phone, "This is she."  
  
"...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh-huh," she frowned.  
  
"...."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"...."  
  
"Yes, tomorrow will be fine."  
  
"...."  
  
"Thank you," she hung up.  
  
"Well?" Ami practically screamed in excitement, bouncing around in her seat.  
  
"Tomorrow, I have to pay the light bill."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You know, you're right Ames. Let's go out. I do have an answering machine. If they call, they call. It's driving me nuts just sitting here."  
  
"Great! Grab your coat, let's go!"  
  
She numbly got up and went to the closet to fetch her coat. She was digging in her purse for her keys when the phone rang again. She glanced at Ami, who just shrugged.  
  
"Hello," she answered on the second ring, "Yes this is her."  
  
"...."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...."  
  
"I understand," she glanced at Ami again, who gave her a quizzical look. Usa only shrugged.  
  
"No, that's not a problem. When?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"...." There was a long pause as Usagi listened to the other person.  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you again," she hung up.  
  
Minutes past as Usagi stared at the phone. Ami was dying to know who was the person that called, but didn't want to disturb Usa. She coughed lightly.  
  
Usagi turned and gave Ami a tearful half smile. Ami's heart sank.  
  
"Oh Usa, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I got the part," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got it."  
  
"Got what?" Ami asked, having not heard her whisper.  
  
"I got the part! I got it! Oh my goodness! I'm Christine! I got the part! Yes!" She exploded, grabbing Ami and dancing with her around the apartment.  
  
"Now, this calls for ice cream! Let's go!" she told her blue haired friend.  
  
She approached the auditorium once again. This time she grinned when she saw everyone on the stage. She had landed the starring role, her life long dream. She was Christine. Her grin widened as she thought this again for the hundredth time that week.  
  
"Ah, Usagi, welcome back!" Quatre greeted her when she reached the stage. "Come and I'll introduce you to everyone."  
  
She nodded and grinned again. Looking around, she noticed that most of the cast was sitting in a circle on chairs, but a few of the guys were standing.  
  
"Well Miss Daae," Quatre began, using her character name with a wink, "This here is your new best friend, Mina Aino. She's playing the part of Meg." Usa smiled at the blond haired girl, who smiled in return.  
  
"The gentleman next to her is Trowa Barton, who's playing the role of Monsieur Firmin."  
  
"Hello," Usagi said. He nodded in return.  
  
"Wufei Chang is playing Monsieur Andre," Quatre indicated the dark haired man standing behind, and a few feet away from, Trowa. Wufei glared his acknowledgement.  
  
"Duo Maxwell is playing the role of Ubaldo Piangi."  
  
"Hey good looking," Duo winked, making Usagi blush.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft is playing the role of our prima donna, Carlotta Giudicelli." The dark blond smirked at Usagi and gave her the once over.  
  
'Well she fits her part.' Usa thought.  
  
"Lita Kino, on her left," he indicated, "Is playing the role of Madame Giry."  
  
"Hey nice to meet you Usagi!," Lita grinned.  
  
"You too." Usagi returned with a smile.  
  
"And last but not least, your two love interests, Heero Yui and Mamoru Chiba. The Phantom and Raoul."  
  
Mamoru smiled and walked over to take Usagi's hand and kiss it. "Welcome," he whispered. She blushed again and looked toward Heero, who stared back at her hard.  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Hello."  
  
"Hhn."  
  
"Umm..." she began. Not sure of what to say to that.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him Usagi. He's a stick in the mud," Mina began cheerfully, "And to think that he can act!" she laughed.  
  
"Alright," Quatre started, gaining everyone's attention, "I'll give you all an hour to help Usagi find her way around here and get to know you guys. We start at act one after that! Be prepared!" he finished, dismissing them all.  
A.N. Hey all! Here's an update for you. I hope you like it. I'm working on the next chapter already, so it should be out in the week. Hope you all have a great weekend!!!  
  
Hugs and Angel Kisses


	4. Curtain Call 4

Curtain Call 4  
  
By: Angel Kisses  
  
Rated : PG-13  
  
Disclaimer found in first chapter.   
  
"Oh come on Usa, it will be fun. Please?" Duo begged.  
  
"I don't know Duo. Heero doesn't look like the guy I'd want to mess with."  
  
"Not unless it's in bed huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows, she blushed a deep crimson. "Really, he'll love it!"  
  
"All right, what should I do?"  
  
"Usagi, can I speak with you please?"  
  
"Sure Quatre, what can I do for you?" she asked, joining him in the auditorium.  
  
"I've decided, just to be fair, that Rei will be performing for three nights during the show run. Since she's the understudy and you never appear to be sick."  
  
"Um...sure," she hesitantly replied.  
  
"So she'll be rehearsing today. You can take the day off."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"No, I insist. You are one of the hardest working people in this play. Go home, relax. I promise tomorrow you can work twice as hard to make up! Ok?"  
  
"All right, but I think I'll stick around for a while anyway."  
  
She watched from the second row as Rei made her way on stage. She fumed while Rei and Heero rehearsed together. Not that she had any claim on him herself. She just sort of had a small little crush on her co-star. Course he didn't know that. No one did, except Ami. And maybe Duo with the way he was acting earlier. Anyway, Rei was much to friendly with Heero both on and off the stage for her tastes.  
  
"Hey Usagi," Mamoru greeted her, cutting into her thoughts and taking the seat next to her, "Bored?"  
  
"Very," she smiled.  
  
"You want to go grab some lunch with me?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you have to work with Rei?" she asked, snidely.  
  
"Not for a while. Come on, my treat."  
  
"Sure, why not? Let's go."  
  
Mean while backstage Duo was carrying a massive amount of rope and a few cans of paint. After while, he got tired of waiting for Usagi and tried walking around to find her, needless to say, still carrying everything. A yelp was heard, followed by a wail of "Usa!" He managed to tie himself up in the rope.  
  
That's how Quatre found him hours later.  
  
The little Italian restaurant that Mamoru took her to was quite nice. Small, dimly lit, even for the middle of the afternoon. Little round tables with checkered table clothes were scattered around the room. They sat at one near the back.  
  
"So how was your first week Usagi?" he asked.  
  
"Um..." she finished swallowing her pasta, "Great! Everyone is great to work with. Mina and Lita are so full of energy. Not to mention Duo!" she smiled, thinking of them, "Trowa and Wufei are pretty much quiet when they're not performing huh?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded, lifting his fork to his mouth.  
  
"Relena doesn't like me. I don't know why. I've tried to make friends with her, but she just shrugs me off," she shrugged.  
  
"That one's easy. She's obsessed with Heero, and you have his counter part. She wanted the role of Christine after she found out he was Phantom. But Quatre had already placed her as Prima Donna."  
  
"Yes, that part does seem to fit her doesn't it?" she laughed.  
  
"What about Rei? You don't like her much do you?"  
  
She put down the glass she was drinking from. "It's not that I don't like her, per say, I...have just...worked so hard for this part and she was the only one that I was worried about competing against, and now she gets to perform some of my hard earned nights. I mean, none of the other understudies get to perform do they? So, why her? Why my role?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe he likes her?" he suggested.  
  
She shrugged. "Doesn't matter what I think anyway. He's the boss."  
  
"And what of Heero? What do you think of him?"  
  
"He's...completely different when he's acting. He's so passionate about the role, but whenever I try talking to him out of character, he's cold and distant. Almost like he has no emotions. It makes me want to break those walls he throws up just to get to know the real him. What he is underneath it all," she responded passionately.  
  
"Hmm. And me?"  
  
"And you?"  
  
"What of me?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" she laughed, placing her napkin on her plate, signaling that she was finished.  
  
He chuckled at her comment. "I guess we should get back huh?"  
  
"Yeah, You probably need to rehearse with Rei," she rolled her eyes. He laughed. "Thanks for lunch," she smiled.  
  
"Anytime Usagi, anytime."  
  
When they returned to the theater, they found that everyone was taking a break. Apparently Quatre had to make a few phone calls. Something about paint and ropes.  
  
"Hey Usa! I thought you went home? Where'd ya go?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh, um Mamoru treated me to lunch."  
  
"Really?? Oh that's so sweet!!!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"It was nothing. Really guys. Just lunch."  
  
"I'm sure it was Usagi," Relena remarked, walking past them. She tossed her hair as she walked by.  
  
"Damn what the hell is up her ass?" Lita questioned.  
  
"Me apparently. Mamoru told me that she was mad that I get to perform with Heero."  
  
"Oh God," Mina rolled her eyes, "Between her and Rei, I don't know who's worse."  
  
"Tell me about it," Usagi muttered.  
  
"Maybe we should all throw ourselves at his feet and see who's head explodes first!" Lita suggested. All three girls laughed.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go practice in one of the sprooms. I'll see you later alright?" Usagi said, heading toward one of the sound proof rooms at the back of the theater. {{ sproom = sound proof room}}  
  
"Oh Usa!" Mina stopped her, "We're all going out later tonight. The cast, ya know, group bonding, yadda yadda. You coming?"  
  
"Sure!"   
  
She sat at the piano in the room and played with the keys a bit, finding her pitch. She was humming the other character parts and breaking out in full vocals when it came to her parts. She was so wrapped up in her singing that she didn't notice when the door opened and closed silently. She came to the end of a song and sighed.  
  
"We need to practice," came a monotone voice from behind her, scaring her half to death. She whirled around on the bench to see Heero leaning against a wall, watching her.  
  
"When did you come in? And thank you for scaring me to death!"  
  
He grunted.  
  
"Charming. I thought that you were rehearsing with Rei today?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in a quizzical motion.  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"Not going well?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She's not my first choice."  
  
"Well then, which scene would you like to rehearse?" He threw her the script. "You know, you get more bee's with honey." She remarked.  
  
"I don't like honey."  
  
Heero begins as Phantom playing Don Juan..  
  
"Passarino - go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ."  
  
Usagi as Christine, pantamines. She takes off her cloak and sits down. Looks about her. She starts on a fake apple. Heero pretends to put on a robe and looks toward Usagi. She looks startled as he begins to sing..  
  
You have come here  
  
in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
  
in pursuit of that wish which till now  
  
has been silent,  
  
silent . . .  
  
I have brought you,  
  
that our passions may fuse and merge -  
  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me  
  
dropped all defences completely succumbed to me -  
  
now you are here with me: (He snaches her "apple" while she is tossing it in the air.) {{not sure where that's at but I know its in there -.-;; }}  
  
no second thoughts,  
  
you've decided,  
  
decided . . .  
  
Past the point of no return -  
  
no backward glances:  
  
the games we've played till now are at an end . . .  
  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
  
no use resisting:  
  
abandon thought, and let the dream  
  
descend . . .  
  
Heero begins to circle her, taunting, a seductive look in his eyes.  
  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?  
  
Past the point of no return,  
  
the final threshold -  
  
what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
  
Beyond the point of no return . . .  
  
Usagi begins singing..  
  
You have brought me   
  
to that moment where words run dry,  
  
to that moment where speech disappears into silence,  
  
silence . . .  
  
I have come here,  
  
hardly knowing the reason why . . .  
  
In my mind, I've already imagined our  
  
bodies entwining defenceless and silent -  
  
and now I am here with you:  
  
no second thoughts,  
  
I've decided,  
  
decided . . .  
  
She dances around him in a taunting motion, and ends up sitting in his lap, her back to his chest.  
  
Past the point of no return -  
  
no going back now:  
  
our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . .  
  
Past all thought of right or wrong -  
  
one final question:  
  
how long should we two wait, before  
  
we're one . . .?  
  
When will the blood begin to race  
  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
  
When will the flames, at last, consume us. . .?  
  
BOTH  
  
Past the point of no return  
  
the final threshold -  
  
the bridge is crossed, so stand  
  
and watch it burn . . .  
  
We've passed the point  
  
of no return . . .  
  
"What are they doing in there?!?" Relena asked no one in particular.   
  
"Looks like they are getting comfy. What do you think Mina?" Lita teased, knowing fully well that they were rehearsing the Don Juan scene.  
  
"Hmm, I have to agree. Look at the looks they are giving each other! They look like they are going to rip each others clothes off!"  
  
"Is she giving him a lap dance?!?!?" Relena screeched, watching as Usagi climbed on Heero's lap, halfway though the song.  
  
Mina and Lita crack up at Relena's antics.   
  
Usagi turned on Heero's lap and looked into his eyes, her breath labored from singing. He looked straight back into her eyes.  
  
"Heero..." she whispered.  
  
"Again," he stood, removing her from his lap and placing her away from him.  
  
She silently groaned. She didn't know how long she could handle this.  
  
A.N. Hey minna! Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. What did you think? Should I keep it up or trash the idea? LET ME KNOW, please??? Lol  
  
Hugs and Angel Kisses


End file.
